Fifty Shades of Kendall
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: A compilation of **SMUT** stories involving Kendall that are partially inspired by the book Fifty Shades of Grey. I don't know how many there will be...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story didn't come out quite as I had planned and it's not my best work to date, but enjoy. I will post more as soon as I get it written, and don't worry, I have several ideas ;)**

"Strawberry!", I yell.

"No, chocolate!", my boyfriend Kendall argues back. I'm perched upon the kitchen counter in my apartment, with him standing between my legs. I face palm even thinking that we are having a disagreement about flavors; whether it be milk, ice cream, or candy.

"You're wrong", I retort and stick my tongue out like a kid. Kendall laughs and shakes his head. "What?", I ask.

"You'll never be able to convince me that strawberry is better than chocolate".

"Really?", I cross my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes. "You'll never be able to prove to me that chocolate is better than strawberry so hmmph". Then I give him my most innocent smile.

Kendall's eyes twinkle and the dimples in his cheeks make an appearance as he bites down onto his lower lip. He looks lost in thought as he runs the tip of his index finger over his chin. After a few moments his arm drops back down to his side. "I CAN prove it", he informs me matter of factly.

"Do it then", I remark, wondering how he thinks he can win this argument.

"Okay". I watch in curiosity as Kendall's bare feet pad across the kitchen floor to the refrigerator. He removes something from the top shelf and then closes it. He turns around and his handsome face is lit up like a christmas tree as he holds up a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup.

"Really Kendall?", I scoff. "I've never had chocolate milk before", I retort, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

Said boy saunters back over to me and sets the bottle down onto the marble countertop next to me. He runs his hands up the tops of my thighs and flicks his tongue over his top lip. I notice his captivating green eyes are darkened with a familiar emotion. "I'm not using it with milk."

"Wha-", but before I can even question his motives, Kendall effortlessly tosses me over his shoulder and carries me into our bedroom. I slide down the front of his body and land on my feet in front of him.

"Kendall, what are you planning on doing?", I ask. He smiles, sets the bottle of syrup down on the bedside table, and closes the distance between us, tangling his hand into the back of my hair to pull my face to his. First he licks over my bottom lip, then tugs at it gently with his teeth before inserting his tongue into my mouth. A small noise is emitted from me as his tongue slides over mine. To put it in a nutshell, Kendall could the kiss the pants off of anyone.

I hang onto until he breaks the kiss, letting his hands fall down to the waistband of my shorts. "I'm going to give you proof that chocolate is better. Let's start now." The authorative tone in his voice makes my knees weaken and my heart rate accelerate. With a wink, Kendall pushes my shorts and panties down together in one swift motion. I step out of them and cock my head to the side, admiring the perfect features of his face. I reach for the hem of his shirt, but am halted when he moves my hands. "Nuh-uh. This is for you".

_Oh wow_, I think but welcome the way my insides clench with arousal. Kendall peels the t-shirt from my body, and starting from one shoulder, he kisses his way across my back to the other shoulder, unclasping my bra and letting it fall down my arms. I remove it the rest of the way and let it drop to the floor. He makes his way to the front of me. "Lay down", he instructs.

Not missing a beat, I place my knees on the bed and crawl up to the pillows, then lay on my back. Kendall looks amused as he clutches the bottle of Hershey's and climbs up onto the bed. With the bottle turned upside down, he begins his work. The coldness of the chocolate makes me shiver slightly as Kendall makes a line between my breasts and then proceeds to outline each one of my nipples with the gooey liquid. "Cold babe?", he asks.

"Yes", I answer impatiently and Kendall parts my legs and kneels in between them. I don't know if it's the room temperature or the anticipation of what I know he's going to do next, but goosebumps pop up all over my body.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that then". Kendall bends down, holding himself up with his palms against the mattress, and his hair tickles me as he drags his tongue over the line he made with the sweet syrup.

"Ahhh", I cry out, as the heat of his tongue heats up my cool skin. Next, he slowly traces the tip of his tongue around one of my nipples. My hands go up to clutch onto the pillowcase my head is laying on. When he's made a full circle, he closes his lips around the erect bud and sucks lightly. I moan and arch up into him, moving my hands to his shoulders. He continues sucking and lapping, until he seems satisfied with his work and moves over to my other breast, giving it the same attention until I'm panting and wriggling underneath of him. After a final tug with his teeth, Kendall sits up with a smug look on his face. He's really enjoying this.

"Still think strawberry is the best?"

"Yup", my response comes out full of assurance.

Within two seconds the brown container is in his hand again, and I hold my breath as Kendall circles my belly button, then draws a line down to my pubic bone. Pushing my legs apart, he bends down between them and begins lapping at the sweetness surrounding my navel. My first instinct is to giggle but when he dips his tongue inside and nibbles gently, I gasp and tangle my fingers into the hair on top of his head and tug.

I feel his lips curve up against my skin, and he makes a path with his lips at an antagonizingly slow pace down to my pubic bone. "Chocolate", he mutters.

"Strawberry", I reply and wiggle my thigh against his now hard member, wondering what Kendall's next move could possibly be.

I find out soon enough when he heads further south and grazes his teeth against my folds, and nibbles softly before using his tongue to part my flesh. Kendall's tongue trails from my entrance up to my clit and back down again, where he dips it inside my core. "Holy fuck!", I exclaim and tighten my grip on his hair. He moves it in and out a few times until my thighs clamp down on the sides of his head and I'm moaning loudly.

Kendall pulls his tongue out and glides it up to my clit, sucking it into his mouth. "Yes", I cry out and thrust my hips up to his face. One of his large hands hold my hips firmly down on the bed and he flicks his tongue back and forth over me while two thick fingers from the other hand pump in and out of my core. He builds me up until I'm just on the brink and not able to think straight any longer. "Ken-Kenda-", I stutter, but out of nowhere all contact stops, I'm left hanging, and my body is disappointed.

I whimper and open my eyes, only to be met with Kendall's piercing gaze. His eyes are clouded with lust and his chin shines with my essence, but the edges of his lips are curved up at the edges. "Why?", I whine.

Looking quite amused, his body slides up over mine until his mouth is on mine, his tongue is inside my mouth mimicking what he had just been doing seconds ago down below. Kendall's hands hold mine in place over my head and he tenderly presses his hips against mine, creating a barely there friction. Needing more, I wrap my legs around his waistline and attempt to buck up into him, but it only causes him to pull away from my mouth and shift his hips. He lays his forehead on mine and mutters against my lips, "chocolate", then he bites down onto my bottom lip.

Finally I understand his game. "Yes, chocolate", I agree and Kendall releases my hands. I push at his head to descend my torso, I need some part of him back down there, doing something to quell the fire running rampant through my veins.

Kendall giggles and resumes his position between my legs and places a peck at the inside of each thigh. "Chocolate is what?", he asks.

I roll my eyes. "Chocolate is better than strawberry".

"Is it now?", he questions and blows his breath over my sex, causing my body to tremble.

Desperate for him to touch me now and frustrated with his teasing, I intertwine my fingers with his that are laying at my sides. "Yes, yes Kendall, it is! Please just...oooohhh", I don't get to finish for the wet heat of Kendall's mouth is at my center, giving me the pleasure I so desire. It's not long until I'm unravelling under his tongue, welcoming the bliss with open arms as my orgasm washes over me.

When all is said and done, Kendall's head re-emerges for the last time and he flops down next to me, throwing an arm around my waist. "I knew you'd see it my way babe", he smiles cockily.

I raise an eyebrow at my handsome boyfriend and give him a smirk of my own. "You haven't given me the chance to show you what I can do with strawberry." I can't help but to laugh when Kendall's jaw drops. Giving him a wink, I stand up and prance out to the kitchen.


	2. What's For Dinner?

**A/N Here's the second installment of one-shots. Blah, the ending sucks but yeah...**

"Hey babe, what's for dinner?", Kendall asks and plants a kiss on my cheek before undoing his tie. He slides it off from around his neck and sets it onto the coffeetable beside me.

Oh crap, all sense of time must have slipped away from me, I didn't realize it was already this late as I place the bookmark between the pages to keep my place and set the book down beside me. I did the breakfast dishes, cleaned the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom, took a shower, and then sat down to read Fifty Shades Darker; the second book of the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy. "Umm", I chew my bottom lip nervously. "I didn't cook. I kinda got caught up in the book again."

Kendall looks at me and sighs. I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's not pleased, but at least he doesn't yell at me. "Since you started reading those you forget about everything else." He says this and stalks off toward the kitchen.

Feeling guilty, I come up to my feet and offer, "I'll go see what I can fix up for you real quick. I'm sorry Kendall." I didn't mean to let three or four hours pass by, but honestly these damn books are addicting.

"Don't bother", he mutters and doesn't bother to stop. I decide to give him some space, I know he's a bit angry with me and I busy myself with tidying up the living room. From the corner of my eye I can see Kendall eating a sandwich at the kitchen counter as I push the vacuum across the carpet and I hang my head in shame. He works hard all day and deserves to come home to a warm meal, and I didn't provide that for him. By the time I'm finished vacuuming and watering the plants, Kendall is upstairs taking a shower and I'm at a loss. I don't like when he's mad at me and I think maybe I can bake him some cupcakes or something to make it up to him, but as I hear the shower turn off upstairs, I get an even better idea.

I run up the stairs to our bedroom and notice Kendall's dirty clothes laying on our floor as usual. Instead of complaining this time, I'm grateful and I bend down to pick up the red tie, and sit on the edge of the bed. A few minutes later he emerges from the bathroom adjoined to our bedroom, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey baby", I say softly to test out his mood.

"Hey", he utters back and runs a hand through his hair, with drops of water still dripping down his back as he turns toward the dresser. When he opens the top drawer to take out a pair of boxers, I'm quick to strut over to him and take the undergarment out of his hand.

"Are you mad at me?", I ask. Drops of water drip down his back as he pulls open a dresser drawer to get out a pair of boxers. I strut across the room and take it from his hand before he can attempt to put it on.

He looks at me surprised. "No, I'm sorry for getting aggravated with you ear-"

My action of hooking the tie around the back of his neck and pulling his face to mine by tugging on the ends stops his sentence. "No, no apologies. I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you." I press my lips agasint his, not giving him a chance to protest. I lick over his lips and slip my tongue into his mouth, catching him off-guard. I'm not usually this dominant but these books are awakening my inner goddess. After swirling my tongue around his several times I wrap my lips around the thick muscle in his mouth and suck on it gently. He groans and his hands cup my ass and pull me closer to him, and I take this opportunity to let his tongue go and deliver a bite to his bottom lip before ordering, "Get on the bed."

Kendall looks amused as he does what he's told and perches himself on the edge of the mattress. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling when I notice the sparkle in his eyes as I slowly tug the hem of my shirt up and over my breasts, then up over my head, and finally I free my arms. I drop the t-shirt to the floor and take my time running my hands down the sides of my breasts and over my abdomen, to the button of my jeans. I unbutton it and slide the zipper down, then push the fabric down my thighs and step out of it.

I make my way to the bed and straddle his lap, gripping his broad shoulders for balance. By now Kendall's eyes have darkened with lust and the way his chest heaves up and down with every breath lets me know that he likes what's happening. I cover his hands wrapped around my lower back with mine and link our fingers together, moving our hands to rest at our sides. "There's only one rule", I keep my voice sharp. "No talking. Think you can do that, Knight?"

He's smirking but he nods his head once and I feel like he's being a smart ass. "Good. Now we can get started." I nuzzle my nose into the little bit of stubble that has accumulated along his jawline since this morning and move to drag my tongue along the ridge of his ear. I capture his earlobe between my teeth and tug it. "Lay down", I tell him.

Once again Kendall does as instructed and I sit up on my knees and slide the tie from around his neck, dragging it lightly down the middle of his chest, his abs, over to one hip, down the crease of his thigh and up the crease of his other thigh and I just barely touch his hardened member with it. He sucks air in through his teeth. I giggle then scoot back, sit on my butt, and pull both of Kendall's feet onto my lap. Taking one at a time, I massage his feet until he's relaxed. "You work so hard, Kendall. You deserve this and I'm gonna make you feel good." Placing the back of his heels on top of the sheets, I wiggle my way back up his body to suck on his neck, knowing it drives him crazy, gently allowing the front of my thigh to graze his hard-on.

"Do you like this baby?", I ask. He nods and I thread my fingers through his hair, turning his head to the side to lick a clean line up his throat. "Can I blindfold you with this tie?" I sit up and let the red tie dangle from my hand. The look on his face says it all as he nods yet again. "Good boy", I praise him and place the tie over his eyes, lifting his head to tie a knot at the back. "I've heard that when you cut off one sense, it heightens your other senses", I explain.

Once it's securely in place, I run the tips of my fingers across his chest and down to his happy trail, where I tug at the hairs and let my hand move further south, until it meets with his manhood. I let my fingertips travel up the length of him, to the tip, and back to base, where I hold him firmly in my hand as I shimmy my way back down his body. I bow my head down to flick my tongue over the tip of his cock earning me a moan. I swirl my tongue around the head and close my lips around it, moving down until I can't fit anymore of him in my mouth. I suck harder as I pull back up, then descend the base again, starting a rhythm.

Both of Kendall's hands tangle into my hair when I lightly use my fingernails to stroke the skin of his thighs with my free hand. He groans and grips tighter onto my locks when I move my hand to caress his balls. I pick up the pace with my mouth, closing my mouth even tighter around him until the bitter taste of pre-come explodes over my taste buds. The sound of Kendall's feet rustling against the sheets lets me know he's getting closer to release as well as the way his cock throbs in my hand and mouth. Before I can finish the job, Kendall's desperately pushing at the sides of my face with hands. "No. Stop baby, please", he pleads. I release him and look at him intently.

"You're not supposed to be talking."

"I know, I just wanna be inside you okay?"

"As you wish". I place my hands on his abdomen and lift myself, lining us up and then I drop down onto him, watching and feeling the ball in the pit of my stomach tighten up as his eyes flutter closed and his lips form a perfect O shape. I glide myself easily back up, giving Kendall pleasure always turns me on. With one hand on my hip to guide me at what speed he likes, I use my thighs to move myself up and down on him as he pinches one of my nipples between his fingers. I grab onto his forearm and arch my back, letting out a moan. Each way back over has his head rubbing deliciously against my sweet spot and it's not long until I feel the familiarity of my muscles tightening down below.

"Babe...Kendall", I start, but slow my self down to embrace my orgasm and Kendall's head tips back and his eyes are only half open as he repeatedly thrusts his hips up into me. His cheeks are flushed pink and his bangs cling to his sweaty forehead as he bites down onto his lip and lets himself go, filling me with his seed. Once mine subsides, I grind down onto him, working him through his until his body relaxes completely. I lift myself completely off of Kendall and lay down beside him, placing a peck over the small patch of chest hair, then I lay my cheek just below his heart and drape an arm over him.

His belly growls and I look up into Kendalls handsome face. "You're hungry."

Kendall smiles and his rubs his hand over my arm. "I'm glad you didn't cook".

I instantly feel guilty again and sit up, pulling on his arm. "Come on, I'll go fix you grilled cheese or something."

Kendall follows suit and sits up. "How much more do you have of the book do you have to go?", he asks.

"I don't know. I think like two hundred pages, and then there's a whole new book."

He moves his face close to mine and winks. "Well in that case, just keep on reading and let me worry about dinner tomorrow."


	3. Leather & Lace

**A/N Okay so another drabble here, and I just want to thank all of you fabulous people who have been leaving reviews. You are kind enough to review, so to be fair I shall give shout-outs. Oh and let me also that you guys are wonderful and I truly do hope that you are enjoying these little stories! SHOUT-OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Haha yea I can just imagine having a real argument with Kendall about chocolate or strawberry! *fans self* And as I PMed you, the books are totally worth reading ,you won't regret it, I promise! :) ****AshleyWelch****- _ hehe i like strawberrry and chocolate equally so...yeah! And thanks for all your compliments, they always give me a boost! Luv ya! Laters, baby ;) ****DeniseDEMD-**** OMG girl I love the crap outta the 50 series! I just hope that 50 Shades of Kendall continues to go well, as it has no story line whatsoever lol. I LOVE your second review, it made me feel awesome so thank you kindly! :) ****KendallsCoverGirl804****- I'm glad you liked them, and thanks so much for leaving reviews :) ****BigTimeStarKid1****- Haha I have no idea what to say here about the Kendall feels *evil laugh* I'm glad that you are loving these one shots, I mean I do have some kind of sick, twisted imagination to write these things, I'm just glad you are enjoying them! Oh and I hope you're doing well, I miss talking to you all the time, but I understand that you're busy :) ****Kenlos fan****- Well I'm glad you loved it, and I'm sorry that for some reason you were mistaken that this is a slash story. But I appreciate that you read and reviewed :) ****Guest****- sorry, I have no idea waht to call you lol. I'm glad that you thought it was hot and you liked it, thank you :) ****Vampire-MusicLover09****- Yay! I'm glad that you loved it and thought it was hot, I tried my best ;) On that note, I highly suggest that you do read the books, but let me warn you that they are addicting. I read all three in 6 days! :) ****Vampire-Angel27****- Haha well I hope this came soon enough for you. Thanks for the compliments and reviewing! :) ****Logan'sHoneyPie****- bahahaha olive oil? I can't stop laughing *smh* I have the ideas, I just didn't know which one to start with so thank you for choosing chocolate for me :) WOW your second review killed me! I will have you know that my husband had dinner every one of those six days! Bahahahaha no reason to be scurred of the new chapter, I think you shall like it ;)**

As I sit here with my hands cuffed to the top corners of the bedpost while wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties with a tiny vibrator inside, I wonder what the hell did I get myself into this time? Kendall did remind me, matter of factly mind you, that I told him that since today is his birthday, he can do whatever he wants. Needless to say, five minutes ago after we got home from dinner he handed me a bag and told me to go put it on, and that's where this is all started.

Right now I'm not sure if he's the devil or not, but he stands about ten feet away, leaning againt the dresser, a glass of red wine in one hand and a small remote in the other. I watch as his thumb pushes a button and at the same time, I feel vibrations in my panties. Kendall's lips turn up to one side in an evil grin, making his dimples pop out. Looking at him looking at me, I see an animalistic passion in his eyes. He pushes the button again and calmly takes a sip of his drink. The vibrations increase and I can't help the the little sound that slips from my throat.

Kendall takes his shirt off and drops it to the floor next to him, and runs his tongue along his pouty bottom lip and all I can imagine is his tongue between my legs bringing me to new heights. My breasts are swelling, my nipples are hardening, and I can feel moisture seeping from my core. I move my feet around on the bed, trying to keep my sanity with all the sensations running through my body. After taking another slow drink of the red liquid, the glass is set back upon the cherry oak wood, and Kendall removes his jeans and kicks them to the side. A small bulge in present in the plaid boxers, and I moan as Kendall's long fingers run up and down the hardening length of his manhood. "You look so good like that baby", he says and I jerk my arms, trying to free myself to no avail. My hands are aching to roam over his broad shoulders, to feel the hard muscles of his biceps, and to run down his chest, through the tiny patch of dark hair.

Kendall struts to the bed and sits down just out of my reach, letting his thumb jab the button yet another time. The scent of his body wash and cologne fill my nostrils, and I long to taste his skin. Everything seems intensified with this beautiful creature being so close to me. The pleasure is building up, I squeeze my thighs together tightly, close my eyes, and cry out, "Oh my gosh I'm gonna-", but before I can find release, the vibrations stop. I'm left with a heaviness between my legs and I curse, "Damn!" and open my eyes. Kendall is smirking at me, his green eyes are full of amusement and clouded with lust.

"Kiss me", I ask, hating the way my voice sounds so desperate. Kendall kneels before me and leans in, I move closer and he pulls away just before our lips can meet.

"You like this, don't you?", his voice is raspy.

"No", I blurt out, then "Yes." I bite on my lip while I pause. "Yes, I love it. But I fucking hate it, too!"

Kendall doesn't respond, just grabs my head and presses his lips hard into mine, slipping a finger inside the panties, circling my entrance. I gasp. "So wet for me baby", he almost growls. He pulls away to suck at my bottom lip, then all at once the vibrations begin again and his tongue is inside my mouth, driving me crazy. Two fingers ease inside of me, caressing my walls and a few short moments later that delicious feeling returns; my breathing quickens and the ball tightens up in my womb. I'm teetering along the edge of euphoria when it stops, just as quickly as it began.

Frustration and aggravation are boiling through my veins, and I clench my fists into tight balls, looking at Kendall helplessly. His darkened gaze is smoldering as he withdraws his fingers from me and smears my essence around one of my nipples before licking at it. "I love how you taste", he murmurs.

"Ahh", I cry and arch my back. His pillowy lips close around the bud and he begins to suck. "Please, Kendall", I shout, not able to control my emotions.

His teeth scrape across my collarbone. "What do you want baby?"

"I want to come".

Kendall nuzzles his face in my breasts. "How do you want to come?"

"I want your cock inside of me." His eyes bore into mine for half a millisecond before he stands up and pushes his boxers down. His erect cock springs free and Kendall gently tugs at my ankles, dragging me further down the bed until I'm laying flat on my back. Kendall climbs over me and yet again flicks that magical button on the controller, making me squirm underneath him. With no warning whatsoever, he pushes the panty to the side and plunges into me. Something in the form of a scream erupts from the back of my throat.

Kendall's eyes flutter closed when his hips are fully pressed against mine. I embrace the feeling of fullness, the vibrator is now pushed firmly to my more than sensitive, swollen clit. All of the contact is more than I can take, it's enough to push me over the edge. I fall into a blissful trance, only aware of the way Kendall's thick cock is intruding, fighting my tightening muscles, stretching me beautifully as I'm encompassed by the most mind blowing orgasm I've ever had.

My whole body is quivering when I come down and Kendall is looking at me as if he's a wild beast. "Fuck that was...", he exclaims and pulls out, not finishing his sentence, and hastily removes the panties from me. Mere seconds later Kendall is cradling my head in his hands, his mouth covers mine in a hungry kiss, and he slams back into me. Our teeth and lips smash together, but Kendall is relentless with his thrusts. Each one is so hard that it pushes me further up the bed. It hurts but in a good way, and I wrap my legs around his waist trying to draw him in deeper. Never before have I ever wanted to touch him so badly, to drag my nails down his back or hold tightly onto the back of his neck.

Kendall picks up the speed with his thrusts and moves his kisses down to my chest, biting, nibbling, and sucking as he moves his arms to my sides and spreads my legs wider with his shoulders. The angle is changed and each time he drives into me, he's hitting my sweet spot roughly. It's nothing short of abuse but the pain and pleasure mingle together perfectly. "Ahhh", I cry out, moving my eyes to Kendall's face.

Sweat drips down his forehead and his eyes close, his bottom lip is tucked between his teeth. "Babe, I can't hang on anymore", Kendall utters breathlessly and drops his face into my neck, and his hips break the rhythm and slow down. The slower pace allows me to feel more and the pressure against my spot gets stronger until I'm once again shoved into oblivion. My orgasm is all it takes for Kendall's to start and his hips stutter into me and his grunts fill the room until he's sated.

Once his breaths even and he's collected himself, Kendall reaches up to release my hands from the leather restraints before he collapses back down to the bed, turning his head to the side to look at me with the smuggest smile I've ever seen on his handsome face. "Happy Birthday to me", he says.


	4. Hearts & Flowers

**A/N WARNING: This chapter/drabble does NOT contain smut, but I based this a tiny bit on something Christian says in the story, so yeah. I just wanted to make that clear so no one gets disappointed. I was in the mood for something fluffy and this idea arose, I hope you all enjoy it!**

I pull up in the driveway and just as I expected, my boyfriend isn't home. Kendall made plans to go out with his friends tonight. I shut the car door and jab the button on the remote to lock it up while I walk to the front door of the house. No sooner than I'm inside, I'm greeted by Kendall pressing his lips hard against mine for a few seconds, then he pulls away and smiles at me. "How was your day?", he asks. _Shitty_, I want to reply but all I can is look at him like, 'who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend', as he takes my purse from my arm and sets it on the little table next to the door. "Come on, I ran you a bath", he says and escorts me upstairs to the garden sized tub filled with bubbles, the scent of my favorite bath oil filling the air. He points to the tub with a smile. "I thought you might like to relax for a bit after a long day at work."

All I'm able to manage in my somewhat state of shock is, "Umm okay."

"I'll leave you to enjoy yourself. I'll be downstairs cooking dinner, just hang out in the bedroom or something when you finish. I'll come get you when it's done."

Once the door closes behind Kendall, I begin to wonder if I've been magically deported to another realm or something. Shaking my head, I take off my clothes and sink down into the water. The temperature is perfect and I let out a sigh as I'm encompassed up to my neck with the hot water. Guilt flows through my body as I think about how sweet Kendall's being after last night. He's never done anything like this for me before. After a few minutes for the first time since last night, I begin to relax. Yesterday was Thursday, Poker Night in our house, which means that Kendall and his three best friends, Carlos, James, and Logan drink beer and get rowdy while playing the card game. I cater to them, giving them food and drinks and whatever else they might need.

Well last night turned out different than usual on these nights. _After his friends left, Kendall asked me to make him a sandwich. I told him no because it was already late and I had things to do._

_ Kendall's response was, "You're a useless woman."_

_ I turned to him and said, "What?!" There was a smile on his face and I could tell he was joking but he had hit a nerve with me. Lately I've just been feeling unappreciated and overwhelmed, and I just snapped. Raising my voice, I started, "You have two hands and two legs, go make your own sandwich. I guess cooking dinner and waiting on you and your friends hand and foot, being at your beck and call classifies me as useless? I do all your laundry, all the cooking and cleaning in this house, and I work just as well as you do to help pay the bills but I'm useless?"_

_ Kendall stared at me like I suddenly grew another head. "Babe, I was just kidding." He grabbed my ass with both hands and pulled me closer but I slapped his arm off of me and took a few steps back. _

_ I scoffed. "You don't appreciate me. I'm here at your convenience to give you what you want when you need it. I'm just your maid and your whore. When you want a good time you bend me over the bathroom counter or if I'm lucky I get a quickie in the bedroom. And for your information, I have more than just three body parts! You always go out with your friends or they're over here partying it up. You never spend time with me but guess what, I have needs too, damn it Kendall!" By the time I was finished I was full on shouting. _

_ A surprised look covered his face but I was too angry to care. I ran upstairs to our room and locked the door. Within seconds Kendall was on the other side, knocking on the door, asking me to let him in but I just screamed, "Leave me the hell alone!", and went to the adjoining bathroom to take a shower. Buy the time I was done he gave up and I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up this morning, he was sleeping on the couch._

We've had a few arguments throughout the year and a half we've been together, but this is the worst we'd ever fought. Needless to say, I felt crappy all day. The stress going on at work combined with the fact that it rained all day, and last night's fight pretty much drained me. Kendall's behavior is certainly odd, to be honest I wasn't even expecting him to be home tonight. I was sure he'd still be mad with me, or giving me the silent treatment at best. I hadn't even noticed the soft music playing from the radio on the counter, but I decide to close my eyes and enjoy the moment while I have it, I mean Kendall did tell me to after all.

Once the water turns cool, I pull my pruny body from the water and dry myself off, then comb my hair and smile at the sight of my favorite pink silk bathrobe hanging on the back of the door. I usually keep it in the bedroom, but Kendall must've put it there when he ran me the bath. I slip it on, then rub some lotion on when I hear a bunch of racket coming from the kitchen.

"Kendall, is everything okay?", I yell. I wait a moment but there's no respone so I go down the stairs and stop short just inside the entrance to the dining room. The table is set with a tablecloth, lit candles, assorted bouquets of flowers are all over, and helium-filled heart shaped balloons are clinging to the ceiling.

I gasp and Kendall runs in, a dish towel slung over his shoulder, with a red stain on his shirt. His face falls when he sees me standing there. "I told you to stay upstairs, I'd come get you when it was ready."

"What...what is this?", I ask him.

Kendall walks over to me and sighs. "It's for you, but...I don't know. After last night, I wanted to show you how much I do care. I didn't know what to do so I talked to Carlos and he said girls like hearts and flowers. I know it's not the best, but it's all I could think of." Kendall looks shyly down to the floor and I see the tiniest of blushes creep up his cheeks. "I'm really sorry", he looks up at me.

I take a deep breath. "Are you serious? You did this for me?"

Kendall nods.

I can't help but to smile. "It's perfect", I exclaim.

His eyes find mine and he takes a step toward me as if he's almost afraid. I close the distance between us and fling my arms around the back of his neck, pushing my face into his chest. "I'm sorry about last night", I tell him.

"It's okay", he says and wraps his arms around my waist.

I pull back slightly, resting my hands on his chest. "No, Kendall. It's just all the crap going on at work, and PMS, I just kinda came unglued last night. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It was the truth and I'm glad it happened. I take you for granted, thinking you'll always be here." Kendall pauses and shrugs his shoulders. "I figure I already have you so why try?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have held it all in and threw it at you the way I did."

"Yeah. Babe, you need to tell me things so I know how you're feeling and what to do. I want you to be happy."

The truth of his words bring tears to my eyes and I study his handsome face before going up on the tips of my toes to kiss him, then I step back. "I love you. Thank you for this. It's wonderful, I love it."

Kendall doesn't get a chance to reply because the alarm in the kitchen turns off. "Stay right here", he says and runs into the kitchen. He's back in a jiffy and before I know what's happening, he scoops me up bridal style and carries me up to our bedroom, where he sets me down on the edge of the bed and rushes to the nightstand on his side of the bed and takes something out of the drawer.

"What's going on?", I question him.

"Just listen", he commands as he sinks to his knees in front of me. "Last night scared the shit out of me. I spent all day worried sick, thinking you were going to leave me and I just love you so much I didn't know what to do to show you that, so I bought this today." Kendall opens his hands, showing me a red velvet box. I watch in awe as he lifts the lid, exposing a princess cut diamond solitaire on a platinum band.

I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands.

Kendall takes my hands in his. "I'm not perfect, and just like any man I have my flaws, but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. I didn't have a plan of how to give this to you and I know this isn't a romantic proposal. Be with me forever. Marry me. Be my wife."

By now a few tears have found their way from the corners of my eyes and I just can't find my voice. I'm frozen in place.

Kendall's eyes widen and he stands up. "You don't like it? I'll take it back and pick another one. Just tell me what you want and I'll get it."

"No Kendall", I shout and leap up to take his face between my hands. "I mean, yes I'll marry you. And I do like the ring, it's beautiful. I was just surprised."

"You'll marry me?"

"Yes. I will", I nod. Kendall kisses the wet spots from my face, then pushes his lips against mine. "I love you, so much".

"I love you, too", I tell him and watch as he slips the ring onto my left hand.

"Come here", he ushers me to the bed and lays me on my back, where he climbs over me, linking his fingers with mine and resting our hands above my head. Kendall drags his lips first down one of my arms, then down the other before moving to my neck. "Now I'm gonna prove to my fiance that I love all of her body, not only three parts."


	5. Jealousy & Understanding

**A/N This didn't come out the way I planned it, but it was decent enough to post, so here we are. Once again, thank you to all of you lovely reviewers, you make my writing world go 'round. I love that you can take a few minutes out of your busy days to leave a review. And I want to thank those of you who have favorited or followed me, and even you silent readers are appreciated! Also, I am aware that I didn't give shout-outs last time, I won't lie, I was too lazy, my apologies, it shall NOT happen again, so shout-outs for both chapters 3 and 4 will be included right now. SHOUT OUTS ****AshleyWelch****- Hehe I'm go glad you love my stories! Luv you girl! :) ****BigTimeStarKid1****- so ch3 was pretty hot huh? Hehe I just yeah, Idk, Kendall makes me think all these crazy things! As for ch4, yes, yes, such a sweet Kendall _ hehe, well I certainly do hope you're feeling better. :) ****Logan'sHoneyPie****- Yeah these drabbles are just how Kendall makes me feel, he's sex on legs dammit! :) ****Kendall'sCoverGirl804****- ch3- haha OMG I don't know what I was thinking writing that chapter, seems like a lot of ladies' feels went berserk! ch4- thanks, I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying my stories :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Haha, well I almost always give shout-outs, I appreciate reviews, so I try to return the favor. ch3- did you buy the book? If so let me know what you think! ch4- I'm glad you made it through the hurricane okay, it certainly was a slammer! Haha well I wouldn't call my writing awesome, but thank you so much for the compliment! :) ****Vampire-Angel27****- Yeah, I totally did take that to another level huh? *blush* I just have a lot of ideas, what can I say? i think a lot! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- wow thank you for your sweet compliment, I had no idea that the writer of 50 Shades got her start in fanfiction, WOW! :) ****Ileana****- Haha, yeah I have to say that side of Kendall was totally sexy! :) ****PlaidSpiderman****- ummm, i take it that you enjoyed the story? Hehe, sorry about the insane feels, trust me I can relate! :) ****Paulag.2011**** wow thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it :) ****annabellex2****- Well thank you! I'm not that good with fluff but I sure do enjoy it :) **

As soon as he opens the door I slide past him and start up the stairs, stamping my feet as hard as I can to let Kendall know I'm still mad. "Go get changed and then we'll talk about this", he calls after me.

I stop halfway up the steps and turn around. "There is nothing to talk about. You're finding somewhere else to sleep tonight!", I shout before stepping onto the landing where I hastily take one shoe off and toss is across the hallway, and follow that up with the other heel. Before I can make it to the bedroom I'm stopped by Kendall. "Get your hands off of me!", I look him dead in the eye. His jaw is tensed and his eyes are dark and different. He doesn't say anything, he just pushes me into the wall, my back against his chest. Using his body to hold me there, Kendall easily lifts both of my arms above my head and pins my wrists to the wall with one of his hands. He's never been this rough before, but our fights have never been this extreme, either. I'm not scared though, I know that Kendall would never hurt me physically. "Let me go!", I spit, growing even more angry because I've once again broken the silent treatment I'd been intent on giving him for at least the next day.

"No", he growls and I close my eyes, stilling myself to be an unwilling participant to whatever he's about to do. I feel movement and hear rustling behind me, followed by the sound of his dress pants falling down his legs. _Fuck, he's playing dirty_, I think and set my lips into a tight line to not make any noise as I feel his erection on my backside. He's hot and thick, even through the fabric of my dress and panties. He grinds into me a few times, then pushes my skirt up and runs two fingers down the inside of the front of my panty. His fingers run up and down my folds several times before my body betrays me and starts to react to his touches. I feel liquid heat pooling in my lower stomach, and when Kendall lets out a dark chuckle, I know he isn't oblivious to the dampness between my legs.

In one swift motion, he tugs my panties down to my knees, where they slide the rest of the way to my ankles on their own free will. Kendall wraps an around me and pulls so that I'm slightly bent over. He nudges my legs open and pushes his cock into me slowly, resting his head on my back. I try to yank my hands free but all it gets me is a tighter grip from Kendall. I curl them into fists out of frustration and lean my forehead against the wall in front of me. Kendall pulls back until just his tip remains inside of me and he goes back in quickly. Each thrust gets harder and faster, rubbing against my g-spot perfectly, building me up until I'm helpless and all but panting out his name against the wall. My muscles begin to spasm and I cry out, "Oh fuck...Yes", as I come around him. Once it subsides, my legs are weak and quivering, and I slump forward into the wall.

"Are you calmed down now?", Kendall's voice asks. Instead of being relaxed, anger shoots through my veins.

"You think fucking me is going to make it all go away, Kendall? It drove me crazy seeing that woman's hands on you. I mean how would you feel if some man was rubbing my thigh, leaning in to whisper into my ear? What if his arm was around my waist and his body was pressed against mine?" My hands are released and before I know what's happening, my dress is raised above my head and dropped to the floor, then I'm spun around, Kendall's body is pushing me back into the wall once again, the only difference is that I'm facing him this time.

Kendall lowers his face down to mine, and just barely brushes my lips with his. "If that happened, I wouldn't have one single doubt."

"Doubt?", I pose the question and raise an eyebrow.

Kendall's lips turn up at the edges then he trails kisses down my jaw to one of my ears. "I doubt he could make you feel like I do." His teeth graze my neck as he makes makes his way down to my collarbone. I let out a small moan, Kendall knows all the buttons to push to turn me into putty in his hands. He's never been anything less than a perfect lover, attentive to my wants and needs.

A new desire is already coursing through me, despite the orgasm I had a few minutes ago. Kendall places both hands at my waist and lifts me up so that my breasts are flush with his face. I wrap my arms around his neck and his mouth closes around one of my nipples. He pushes his knee against the wall to assist in holding me up. While teasing one of my breasts with his mouth, his thumb and forefinger toy with the other, mimicking the same movements. I let one of my hands wander down his back, feeling the hardness of his muscles under my fingertips.

I give a groan when Kendall removes his mouth and hand from my breast. "And I would say that you're a silly girl thinking that I would even want another woman, but damn if you aren't sexy as hell when you're jealous." He moves even closer, so that I can feel the tip of him at my entrance, and he lowers me down onto his cock. When he's buried and it's impossible for us to get any closer, Kendall takes my face between his hand and his lips come down to mine softly. Kendall sucks at my lower lip, then nibbles briefly before slipping his tongue inside my mouth, letting our tongues tangle and dance intimately. I thread my fingers in his hair and wrap my legs around his waist, getting lost in his kiss. It says more than words ever could, and I let jealousy get the best of me. It's not easy to be out at a party and see some woman openly flirting with your man, touching his arm and batting her eyelashes, but I shouldn't have overreacted. Not once did I see Kendall touch her or give her any reason to think he was interested in her.

Reluctantly, I break the kiss. "I'm sorry", I murmur against his lips.

Kendall looks at me with tender eyes and says, "It's okay. I have no doubt that you love me." He rests his forehead on mine and withdraws his hips, until he's almost fully pulled out of me and pushes back in ever so slowly, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

"And I have no doubt that you love me", I whisper back. He smiles and lets his head fall to my neck, where he picks up the pace with his thrusts, inching me near the edge again within a few minutes. I can feel him twitching inside of me, his arms are shaky, and his breaths are ragged; I know he's waiting for me to find release so he can let go.

I hold his head to my chest. "I-I love you", I eke out just as my walls clench around him, and I cry out his name.

Kendall's release is intense, he's throbbing as he comes, only enhancing my orgasm. When we're both finished, we slide down the wall, our limbs still tangled together until he's on my lap. "I love you", he tells me.


	6. Love Games

**A/N Okay, so my birthday is tomorrow, and this is my present to myself (well one of them! I will be going to the store bright and early to get the BTR Wii game XD) So I am totally skipping over shout-outs because I am a bum like that, but I will pick them up next time, I PROMISE! **

It's been a lazy Saturday and finally after bumming on the couch all morning watching t.v., I take a shower, and find my husband in the kitchen. "You wanna do anything today Kendall?", I ask him. He's just finished eating lunch.

"Yeah, umm I'm gonna go take a shower, and then I was thinking we could play a game."

"Sounds fun", I say with a smile and kiss his cheek as he walks by. My favorite times are spent with just us two playing games all day, keeping eachother company. It never matters if we play board or video games, but I'm hoping he's talking about Monopoly because last time we played he won, and I've been dying for a re-match.

I get a drink of water, then eat an apple and decide to go upstairs to our bedroom to blow-dry my hair while I wait for Kendall. My hair is only half-dry when Kendall strides into the room completely naked. My heart jumps into my throat, even after three years of us being together, Kedall can make my knees weak with just a look. I let my eyes roam over his body, appreciating the rewards of his efforts at the gym that past few months. Kendall has a thin frame, but he's bulked up in muscle and it sure hasn't gone unnoticed. My gaze lingers on that tattoo decorating the bicep of his right arm, his newest and most colorful. "Game time?", I ask.

"Yes", Kendall's stride slows as he nears me, but it's almost like a predator. His back straightens and the stance he takes is as if he's a king or something. "There's a new game I want to try, but there are two rules. First, you are not to make any noises, and you are to only speak when spoken to first. Second, you must call me sir. Calling me anything other than that comes with consequences."

Suddenly the air in the room changes and goosebumps pop up all over my body. I know this has nothing to do with the temperature in the room, which is easily 75 degrees, just the way I like it "O-okay sir", I stutter.

I see the edges of his lips trying to curl up into a smile but he catches himself. "Good. Now, we're going to take your clothes off." I nod my head, feeling a bit nervous. I guess it's curiosity of the unknown because without a doubt in my mind I trust my life in Kendall's hands.

Kendall takes my shirt off first, then follows it up by moving behind me and unsnapping my bra. He pushes my arms down straight by my sides and lets the undergarment fall to the floor. A fingertip runs up and down my spine, instantly heating my body up. Gracefully, Kendall steps to the front of me and in one motion yanks down both my panties and shorts together. He lifts each leg one at a time, freeing me from the clothing. "Get on your knees", he commands. I do as I'm ordered, and Kendall comes closer, until his manhood is an inch away from my face. One word comes from his mouth this time. "Suck".

I only remember him being dominant like this one other time, and it was totally hot. He's not usually the take charge kind of guy, but I am already really enjoying this; it's different but oh so sexy. I obey by wrapping my lips around his head, and a hand around his base. I swirl my tongue around him several times before leaning down and taking more of him in my mouth. Kendall's fingers weave through my hair, tugging at the strands. "Such a hot little mouth you have", his says huskily. I take in even more of him, as much as I can until my mouth is at full capacity and his tip is hitting the back of my throat. My other hand finds his ass, where I sink my nails into the tender flesh, holding on. I come back slowly, drawing my mouth tighter around him as I move back up. I fall into a rhythm, sliding my hand down to massage his balls as I work him with my mouth. When Kendall pushes my bangs out of my face, I angle my head up to look at him. His head is tipped back and his eyes are closed, his mouth slightly open. I love pleasuring my man, and I continue watching him until his head straightens and his eyes meet mine. They are dark and lustful, and nothing could turn me on as much as the way he's watching me right now. Only when he twitches against my cheek and his thighs tense up does he remove himself from my mouth.

"Up", I'm told and he offers a hand out to assist me. With a hand on my back, Kenall guides me over to the dresser, where with the swipe of his arm he clears it off, knocking everything onto the floor. Bending me over, Kendall places my hands on the edge and makes me lay over the top, with the upper part of my body pressed flat to it, my butt sticking up in the air. "Don't move".

I turn my head so my cheek rests against the wooden surface. "Yes, sir", I speak.

Then in the deepest voice I've ever heard that sends desire straight to my core, Kendall says, "We aim to please, Mrs. Knight." I realize he's been reading my Fifty Shades of Grey book and a mixture of excitement and adrenaline courses through my veins. Before I can let my mind wander and do too much thinking, his palm comes down onto my ass.

I wiggle my butt at him. "Mmm, I like that. Do it again", I tell him.

Kendall slaps my ass again, much harder this time. "NO. TALKING", he reprimands me, and I bite onto my bottom lip so I don't cry out. "The first one was for not listening, and this one is for not calling me sir." I close my eyes and tighten my lips to stay quiet as his hand collides with my tender skin.

Placing his hands on the insides of my thighs, Kendall nudges my legs open wider and runs his hands antagonizingly slow down my legs and back up again, finishing it up with a few gentle nips at my folds. I start to move my hips, seeking more contact but his grip tightens on me, holding me firmly in place while he drags his tongue along my center, down to my entrance where he dips it inside of me, caressing my walls. I moan and Kendall squeezes my ass hard, reminding me I'm supposed to stay silent. A second later, his finger massages my clit. I bite my arm to stifle any noises while he pushes me further along, until I'm dancing along the edge of bliss, then it stops, making my body protest.

Kendall lifts me up onto the edge of the dresser, and maneuvers himself between my legs. He rubs his hard cock up and down my center, teasing me that way while his hands make their way up to my breasts. He cups them, then tugs and pulls my nipples, rolling them between his fingertips. I watch my handsome man as his eyes drop to his work at the junction of my thighs. His eyes flare, and he watches for a few seconds before catching my gaze. This moment is beyond erotic, and like nothing I've ever felt before. "Tell me that you want me."

I go further than that, discarding the previous rules of the game, too far gone to worry about consequences. "I need you Kendall. Bad." My voice is full of desperation, and this is all it takes to have him pushing into me, making me loan long and loud. Kendall pulls my legs up and together, bending them at the knees so the bottom of my feet are against his chest. Our gazes stay fixed on eachother, and Kendall's orbs are wild, primal. He keeps his strokes slow and shallow.

"Feel every inch of me baby".

"Yeah", I murmur lost in the pleasure. I lay there, taking whatever he gives, letting my body absorb every single sensation and bit of pleasure Kendall has to offer me. Eventually he widens my legs, resting them over his shoulders and he bends down to kiss me. The way are bodies are melded together makes it harder, and our lips just barely meet for a sloppy kiss, our tongues engaged in a sensual dance. Kendall groans and grinds into me, my walls encasing his throbbing cock, the need for release is becoming too extreme. Knowing what's coming next, I grip onto his forearms, holding on for dear life as he drives into me; deep, hard, and fast. We are familiar with eachother's bodies as we are our own, and we're both close, the ragged rhyhm of our breaths matching. At last, my womb tightens up, and my orgasm hits me. I claw frantically at whatever skin is within my reach as I tumble into a field of euphoria. My release triggers Kendall's, and we come together, riding out the bliss together until all that's left of us is two sated people panting.


	7. Can't Touch This

No sooner than I walk in the door from work and set my stuff down, does Kendall approach me, giving me a not so gentle kiss that makes me giggle. "Damn babe", I say to him. "Miss me much?"

There's no smile on my face as he takes my hand and leads me upstairs to our bedroom. "Is everything okay?", I ask, a bit worried.

"Everything's just fine", he says and nips at my lips before running his tongue over them and taking a step back. Without a word, he untucks the blouse from my skirt and unbuttons it. He pushes it to the sides and cups my breasts roughly, staring at me with an intense look in his eyes. Once he's had his fill of that, Kendall pushes the fabric over my shoulders, and it slips down my arms to the floor. Next, he reaches behind me to unzip my skirt, and it too falls to the carpet. Getting on his knees, the handsome blonde next tugs my panty off and then gets back up on his feet to remove my bra and guide me to the bed, where he sits me in the middle and utters one word, "Stay."

I don't know what's going on but the mystery as well as his dominance is turning me on, along with his clothes. Kendall goes across the room to our dresser, leaning his back against it and looking me over. I know he wanted some last night but we were out a party and didn't get home until late, so maybe that's what this is about. Slipping his fingers into each side of his suspenders, he tugs at them, his eyes growing darker. "You know", he says in his smooth voice, catching my attention. "I was doing a lot of thinking today and you seem to really get worked up everytime I wear these", he pulls at them again, the taps his lips with a finger. "That made me think", he removes the suspenders from his pants and sets them on top of the dresser. Next, his shirt comes off, revealing his thin frame. I watch in awe as my boyfriend's pants and boxers come off next, and he takes the supsenders in one hand, wrapping the other around his soft cock. He begins touching himself as his voice grows sharper.

"I could do a lot to you with these", he thrusts his hand forward, holding the suspenders. "I could spank you. Turn that perfect little ass red and pink, making it hurt so good". I swallow hard at his words, feeling desire being stirred up inside of me. "Or, I could tie your hands together so you can't touch me", he gives a dark chuckle. My fingers begin itching to touch his skin, feel the hardness of his muscles, his soft little tummy and the dark hairs leading a path to his dick. "Maybe your legs would be more fun. I'd tease you, make you feel like you're going insane, and then make you beg me for it".

Kendall doesn't usually talk like this, but this dominant side is kicking up my body temperature. I come up onto my knees, my mouth beginning to water at the sight of his cock, now hard in his hand. I want to be the one squeezing it, running my tongue over and then sucking him in, making him gasp for breaths. "K-", I try but I'm cut off.

"No", he shakes his head once, and by the sound of his tone I don't even dare to continue. "I could wrap 'em around your head, gag you with it. I think I'd rather enjoy hearing your muffled cries of pleasure as I take you hard and rough from behind".

I wiggle a little, my body feeling uncomfortable, needing relief from the ache that has settled between my thighs and my painfully hard nipples. But Kendall continues; his hand working harder and faster over his shaft, his eyes closing halfway as he bucks himself into his own hand. "I've really been thinking about this, but I don't know how well it would work", his breathing picks up, his chest puffs out more and more with shallow breaths. "Maybe they could be used as nipple clamps", he stands up straight, sighing with frustration as his hand drops down to his side, giving me a view of his erection. "I don't know if it would be too painful or not."

A tingle spreads through my breasts, with curiosity at what that would feel like. I try to plead with him silently with my eyes, hoping the look on my face is enough. Kendall licks his lips and then stalks over to the bed, climbing directly in front of me. "Can I?", he asks, holding up said item.

"Yeah", my heart starts pounding ferociously with excitement and anxiety, but all Kendall does is lay me down and drag the suspenders up my leg and keeps going to my breast, the coolness of the metal playing tricks on my overheated body, skimming over the hardened bud, causing my mouth to fall open and my breath to catch in my throat.

Kendall leans down over me, pressing his hands flat next to my head. "You like it?", he asks, his eyes full of lust.

I bite down onto my bottom lip and nod, afraid of what will come out of my mouth if I open it. "Good", he smirks and scoots further down, parting my legs. I feel his finger dip inside of me and then trail up to my clit, making me jerk because the sensations are intense. He giggles and murmurs, "So wet for me".

I whimper with need. I need Kendall on top of me, kissing me as he thrusts into me, loving me passionately. But all I get is an empty body, his touch leaving where I want it the most and travelling up the inside of both of my arms. He winds the stretch suspenders around both my wrists and manages to tie it to the bed posts.

"We'll start small", Kendall informs me and pushes the hair out of my face, then nibbles at my lips briefly before descending my torso, giving nips here and there, to my collar bone, my nipples, and around my belly button, until his hot breath is at my center. He gives one slow, long lick up my folds before plunging into me, causing my back to arch up off the mattress.

"I like that you can't touch me", he taunts, massaging the flesh of my breast, lowering his head to mind.

"I hate it", I spit angrily, which is the truth. I want my fingers running through his hair, to feel the corded muscles of his back as he thrusts into me, and to grip onto those biceps, to scratch at his skin with my nails.

Kendall's response is a super hard thrust inside of me and his lips coming down on mine harshly. He dives right in with his tongue, taking no mercy as he continues thrusting violently, bringing me to orgasm quite quickly. I cry out with the pleasure as I tug my arms with all my might, to no avail.

His eyes are twinkling as he pulls out of me and starts trailing his mouth up one thigh. "I was so close", he utters between kisses. "But I'm really liking this a lot, and I don't think we'll be done anytime soon".


End file.
